


A New Family

by newnumbertwo



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/)**lanalucy** for the beta.  


The red folder was mocking her. What would she tell him? When?

He was just starting to trust her. To open up to her a little. Maybe even believe she wasn’t as useless as every other adult he’d met in his young life. 

In the meantime, that girl had a small window of opportunity. A kidnapping and a murder. It wasn’t what she was used to, but Sharon had to do the job, preferably without Chief Taylor’s presence. She put her head in her hands. The case was getting to her. 

Her office door opened. 

"How ya holding up?"

Sharon looked up at the source. "DDA Hobbs, how are you?"

Hobbs smirked. "I asked you first. I'm fine, though."

Sharon blushed slightly. "It's a reflex."

"I know all about it."

Sharon sighed. "I'm fine."

"I know the lie too."

"It's the case."

“And it’s Rusty too, right? You don’t know what to tell him, what you should tell him.”

Sharon nodded. “I know it’s my option legally, but he’s been lied to--and strung along--so much. I just want to do the best thing for him.”

“He misses his mother.”

Sharon sighed. “Terribly. He won’t admit it, but I know.”

Rusty was quick to mark his mother down as just another liar, but he’d never stop loving her. That level of devotion broke her heart, but it was further evidence of the wonderful and sensitive nature of the boy in her charge. 

Hobbs sat down. “I understand.” She smiled. “You two have an Abbott and Costello routine going on. It’s quite amusing to watch.”

Sharon smiled. “I know. I’m enjoying having him around.”

Hobbs reached across the desk to pat Sharon’s hand. “Whatever you do, I’m sure it’ll be the right thing.” She gestured to the murder room. “I should go. Sanchez and Sykes are waiting for me.”

“Yes. Good. Be careful, Andrea. Oh, and, if you can’t get anything out of him...”

Andrea nodded. “I’ll let Sanchez have at him.”

Understanding rose between them. Sharon knew they were encroaching on dangerous territory. This was exactly the sort of thing Brenda used to do, but this time there was a girl’s life in the balance. She nodded. “Sykes will calm him.”

“You know your team well.”

“I hope so.”

“We’ll get her back.”

Sharon nodded. “Be careful.”

Andrea smiled. “Hang in there, Sharon. You’re doing great.”

Andrea exited the office, and Sharon watched her through the glass as she left the department to meet them at the gun shop. Sykes and Sanchez made a good team. They were both tough, but Sykes had a sweetness about her, a belief in right and wrong, and she was desperate to prove herself. Sanchez had an edge, but he kept it in check, and Sykes would be there to calm him. 

They’d get what they needed, and they’d save the girl. Then she’d settle everything with Rusty.

////////////////////////////////////////////

They were walking out of the station. Sharon looked exhausted. From what he understood, she and her team had saved that girl’s life, but they’d had to tell some lies to do it. He abhorred lies. He’d heard enough of them in his life and didn’t want to hear any more. For some reason, the idea of Sharon lying to him hurt more than anything else. And he knew about pain. 

He said she (as a cop) lied all the time. She made that face that made him want to trust her--even more than he already did. She said she’d never lie to him, that she’d always tell him everything as long as she had the time to process the information. 

Then she put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "How 'bout dinner?" 

Rusty nodded. She didn't usually touch him, honoring his personal space. He liked that about her. He liked most things about her. Except the idea of her lying. (The curfew was a pain, but he was getting used to it). 

She removed her hand from his shoulder and led him to her car. She had something to tell him. And the way she was nervous about it said it wouldn't be good. His mother? Stroh?

He got in the car and buckled in, and she started the engine. She never took the car out of park until he was buckled in. He didn’t know if it was a cop thing or a mom thing. Maybe it was a “Captain Raydor” thing.

She backed out of their space, and they were out of the lot and on the road.

He didn’t want to wait until they got to the restaurant. She had something to say, and he needed to hear it. "You're not gonna make me wait ‘til we get there, are you?"

She took a breath. "Hobbs brought me some interesting information today." 

"My mom?"

"No, we have no idea where she is.” Her voice got very quiet. “It's more complicated than that." 

"Just tell me, Sharon. You're starting to freak me out."

"It's about your father, well, really your uncle."

"I have an uncle?!"

She didn’t answer right away. Whatever she was gonna say next wouldn’t be good. "He's in the system."

"Meaning he's in jail."

She nodded. Of course his family was completely messed up. "What about my father?"

"We don't know about him. We just have a name at this point. And we don't know for sure he's your father. The DNA from the brother is a near match."

"What does that mean?"

They were stopped at a red light. 

"It just means we might be able to find your father. If you want.” She turned to him and smiled. “Think about it."

He would. "You in the mood for Italian?"

Her smile grew wider. "I know just the place."

She wasn't much of a cook, but she had great taste in restaurants--and movies and even music. And she knew everything. She was definitely smarter than his teachers. And way smarter than Father Healy. But she didn’t do that thing that most smart people do. She didn’t try to make other people feel stupid. She was just...she was Sharon. 

"Hamlet's not so bad."

He actually really liked it. Things didn’t really heat up until the final act, but it was exciting and pretty messed up. 

"It was one of my favorites in school."

A few weeks ago he would have cracked a joke about her knowing Shakespeare or something, but that might have hurt her feelings, and she would never talk like that to him. "What else did you like in school? I bet you were real smart. Captain of the chess club too."

"I wasn't captain, but I was a member. I wasn't bad either. I haven't played in years, though."

She sounded sad. Like she did when she talked about her children and the mystery husband. 

She was single like his mother was, but someone had married her, loved her (or at least said he did) enough to share his life with her and have two children with her. But then it ended, and she was alone. He wondered why. Why did she still have his clothes in her closet? Rusty had been rude when he’d asked before, but maybe she would tell him if she got comfortable enough and trusted him. He wanted her to trust him just like he wanted to trust her. 

"Could we maybe play sometime?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

He heard the smile in her voice. He liked that sound. It was like he did something right to make that happen, and all he did was talk to her. She didn't expect anything from him except to go to school and do his best. It was pretty easy to please her, actually. He leaned back against his headrest. 

"I was thinking about what you said about driving."

"What about it?"

"You're right. You should learn how to drive. Now, we can't let you out of our custody until the trial, but I can get you driving lessons."

"That would be great, Sharon. Thank you."

He could get used to living like this--living with Sharon.

///////////////////////

Dinner was great. He ordered lasagna, and she ordered eggplant parm. They split their meals. It was awesome having dinner with someone who was willing to share and had good taste in food. 

They were both stuffed, but when the waiter asked about dessert, they looked at each other. “Come on, Rusty. There’s always room for dessert.” She had a gleam in her eye.

He nodded. “Cannoli?” he asked her.

She smiled. “My favorite.” She turned to the waiter. “Two cannolis, please.”

The waiter nodded and walked away. Rusty looked at Sharon. “I want more information on the guy before I decide anything.”

She smiled. Was she pleased? “That’s very smart. Very reasonable.”

He nodded. It was nice when she said things like that. He couldn’t explain why. “You saved a girl’s life today.”

She looked down. “We almost lost her.”

“Glad you didn’t.”

She tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Me too.” She sighed. “It wasn’t like this in FID.”

“Where you were before?”

She nodded. “I wasn’t very popular then.” She snorted. “But I knew the job, and I was good at it.”

“You’re good at this.”

“Thanks, honey. That’s nice to hear.”

He liked it when she slipped and called him honey. No one had ever called him that before. In those moments he could pretend he had lived with her forever. But then he remembered his mother, and the guilt crushed him. 

“It’s true. Do you like your job, Sharon?”

She nodded. “I do. I like the hustle and bustle too.” 

“The team seems like they like you more.”

“I’d like to think that’s true.” She leaned closer. “Wanna hear a secret?”

He nodded. 

“They didn’t treat Brenda too well either when she started.”

His jaw dropped. They’d been so loyal to her, loved her. 

“Surprising, isn’t it?”

“How do you know that?”

“Brenda left me a note, and Fritz mentioned some of what happened. Taylor too, but I didn’t listen to him as much.”

“You don’t like him?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t say that, but not really, no.”

“How do you work for a boss you don’t like?”

She smiled. “It’s not easy. Usually, I just remember I’m smarter and use that to my advantage.”

He nodded. It was the first time she’d ever said anything like that. She wasn’t showing off, though. It was a lesson for him. “Like what you did with Father Healy?”

She nodded. “Exactly.”

“Do you do that with me?”

She shook her head. “You’re too smart for that, Rusty. My Jedi mind tricks don’t work on you.”

“Huh?”

She gazed at him. “Tell me you’ve seen _Star Wars_.”

He shook his head. 

“Okay. We can fix this.” She smiled. “I’m of the belief every young man should watch the _Star Wars_ trilogy. We’re going to have a marathon this weekend.”

“Just young men? What about young women?”

“Oh, they should watch it too, of course. It’s just not all girls want to.”

_Star Wars_ with Sharon. That sounded like a nice weekend. 

/////////////////////////////////

He loved _Star Wars_. The acting was pretty bad, and the special effects weren’t the greatest, but it had a good story. Sharon said he’d be able to understand more pop cultural references after seeing it. That was probably a good thing too.

Sharon made popcorn, and she put pretzels, M&M’s, raisins, and peanuts in a bowl with it for a trail mix. They sat in their pajamas all day and watched the movies, one after another, and then they ordered pizza. It was the best day Rusty remembered having in a long time.

“Did you do this with your son?”

She nodded. “I enjoyed these kinds of days with both of my children.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Sometimes.” She sighed. “They have their lives now, and I’m proud of them. And...”

“And what?”

“You’re here.”

He smiled. She really did like him there. There was still the question of his father to take care of.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172448.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)  


“How was your weekend, Sharon?” Andrea asked, as she sat down, placing a cup of coffee in front of Sharon. 

Sharon smiled. “Thanks, I was just thinking about getting another cup. My weekend was fine. Rusty and I had a _Star Wars_ marathon.”

Andrea smiled. “His first time?”

Sharon nodded. “How’d you know?”

“I just figured he wouldn’t have had much opportunity.” She sighed. “It makes me sad to think about.”

Sharon rubbed her left eye with her index finger, feeling the tears forming. “I know. It...”

“Breaks your heart.”

“Yes it does.” 

“Did you tell him?”

Sharon nodded. “I have Flynn working on gathering information on the possible father.”

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “Should I ask?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Completely legal, I assure you. Of course LA’s finest had other ideas, but I know how to work with Flynn and Provenza.”

“That you do.”

“So what brings you here?”

Andrea smiled. “Just stopping by. I’m working a case with Robbery/Homicide and figured I’d visit my favorite Captain before returning to the office.”

Sharon smiled. “I’m your favorite?”

Andrea nodded. “You’re the only one who makes my job easier instead of harder.” She sighed. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.”

“I’m glad. Of course, that’s probably a consequence of me making my own job easier.”

Andrea laughed. “Who says Darth Raydor doesn’t have a sense of humor?”

Sharon smirked. “For a time, it was convenient to appear soulless, but now, I’m free.”

“And the guys are falling at your feet. Well, I should get back to my office.” She rose from the chair, waving to Sharon before exiting. “Take care, Sharon.”

“You too, Andrea. See you soon.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon was torn: She was happy, happier than she’d been in years. Rusty wanted to stay with her. He didn’t say it in those words exactly, and she understood why--he’d been hurt too many times to be willing to give her a weapon with which to hurt him. But he was willing to admit he was happy living with her, that he got along with her well and wanted to continue living with her. She was also worried about Amy. The young woman would heal--with the full support of the Major Crimes division and the LAPD behind her. But Sharon couldn’t shake the feeling it was somehow her fault that Amy had gotten hurt, even though Lieutenant Provenza told her otherwise, his kindness taking her by surprise. 

She told Rusty she wanted to visit Sykes before going home, and he offered to join her. She led him to the car, and they rode to the hospital. 

She glanced at him, as she drove. He looked comfortable, maybe a little nervous. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t like hospitals much.”

She hummed her understanding. “I don’t like them much either.”

“No?”

“No. Aside from the births of my children, most hospital visits have been unpleasant. And to be honest, those labors weren’t all that pleasant.” She smiled. “Worth it, though.”

“You like being a mom, don’t you?”

“It’s the most important job I have.”

He nodded. Clearly processing that information, reconciling it with what his own experiences and encounters told him. 

“Are you sure? About not contacting Mr. Dunn, I mean.”

“Yeah, Sharon. This, here...you and me...I like this.”

“Me too.”

They arrived at the hospital, and Sharon checked in with the receptionist in the entry lobby, who told her visiting hours would be over soon. Sharon smiled and led Rusty to the room. 

“You’re not gonna listen to her, are you?” Rusty asked as they walked away.

“Wherever would you get that idea?” She smirked. “We won’t stay too late. She needs her rest, and you have school tomorrow.”

They entered the room. Amy was lying in the bed, asleep. Julio sat at her side. He looked up at Sharon. “Captain, the nurse just put more meds in her IV. She should sleep peacefully through the night.” He smiled. “She’s quiet this way, huh?”

Sharon nodded. “Too quiet.” 

Sharon and Rusty sat in the chairs on the other side of the bed. Sharon shuddered as she looked at the scars and gashes still present on her youngest detective. Rusty reached for her hand, and she took it gratefully. “She’ll be okay, Sharon.”

“I know.”

They sat like that for a while. And then the nurse came by to tell them visiting hours were over. Sharon looked at Rusty, and then she looked at Sykes and Sanchez, and back at the nurse, nodding. She and Rusty exited the room, unsurprised that Sanchez wasn’t behind them. The detective looked at the nurse. “I should stay to provide police protection, ma’am. Detective Sykes is a victim of gang violence.” 

The nurse nodded. Sharon turned to Sanchez. “Take tomorrow morning off, Detective.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Captain.” Then he sat back down. 

Sharon looked at Rusty. “Let’s grab some dinner, okay?”

He nodded. She didn’t expect him to fight her over that. 

On their way out of the hospital, he asked, “Why do you think he wanted to stay with her?”

“I suppose it’s because they’re partners.” She smiled. “In my experience, partners stick together through everything.” 

“That sounds nice.”

“It can be, yes.”

They got in her car, and buckled up. “So when can I start my driving lessons?”

She rolled her eyes. “In due time. I want you to join the chess team first. We’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay.”

She started the car and drove to Rusty’s favorite hamburger place.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172632.html)


	3. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)  


“How was your weekend, Sharon?” Andrea asked, as she sat down, placing a cup of coffee in front of Sharon. 

Sharon smiled. “Thanks, I was just thinking about getting another cup. My weekend was fine. Rusty and I had a _Star Wars_ marathon.”

Andrea smiled. “His first time?”

Sharon nodded. “How’d you know?”

“I just figured he wouldn’t have had much opportunity.” She sighed. “It makes me sad to think about.”

Sharon rubbed her left eye with her index finger, feeling the tears forming. “I know. It...”

“Breaks your heart.”

“Yes it does.” 

“Did you tell him?”

Sharon nodded. “I have Flynn working on gathering information on the possible father.”

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “Should I ask?”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “Completely legal, I assure you. Of course LA’s finest had other ideas, but I know how to work with Flynn and Provenza.”

“That you do.”

“So what brings you here?”

Andrea smiled. “Just stopping by. I’m working a case with Robbery/Homicide and figured I’d visit my favorite Captain before returning to the office.”

Sharon smiled. “I’m your favorite?”

Andrea nodded. “You’re the only one who makes my job easier instead of harder.” She sighed. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that.”

“I’m glad. Of course, that’s probably a consequence of me making my own job easier.”

Andrea laughed. “Who says Darth Raydor doesn’t have a sense of humor?”

Sharon smirked. “For a time, it was convenient to appear soulless, but now, I’m free.”

“And the guys are falling at your feet. Well, I should get back to my office.” She rose from the chair, waving to Sharon before exiting. “Take care, Sharon.”

“You too, Andrea. See you soon.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon was torn: She was happy, happier than she’d been in years. Rusty wanted to stay with her. He didn’t say it in those words exactly, and she understood why--he’d been hurt too many times to be willing to give her a weapon with which to hurt him. But he was willing to admit he was happy living with her, that he got along with her well and wanted to continue living with her. She was also worried about Amy. The young woman would heal--with the full support of the Major Crimes division and the LAPD behind her. But Sharon couldn’t shake the feeling it was somehow her fault that Amy had gotten hurt, even though Lieutenant Provenza told her otherwise, his kindness taking her by surprise. 

She told Rusty she wanted to visit Sykes before going home, and he offered to join her. She led him to the car, and they rode to the hospital. 

She glanced at him, as she drove. He looked comfortable, maybe a little nervous. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t like hospitals much.”

She hummed her understanding. “I don’t like them much either.”

“No?”

“No. Aside from the births of my children, most hospital visits have been unpleasant. And to be honest, those labors weren’t all that pleasant.” She smiled. “Worth it, though.”

“You like being a mom, don’t you?”

“It’s the most important job I have.”

He nodded. Clearly processing that information, reconciling it with what his own experiences and encounters told him. 

“Are you sure? About not contacting Mr. Dunn, I mean.”

“Yeah, Sharon. This, here...you and me...I like this.”

“Me too.”

They arrived at the hospital, and Sharon checked in with the receptionist in the entry lobby, who told her visiting hours would be over soon. Sharon smiled and led Rusty to the room. 

“You’re not gonna listen to her, are you?” Rusty asked as they walked away.

“Wherever would you get that idea?” She smirked. “We won’t stay too late. She needs her rest, and you have school tomorrow.”

They entered the room. Amy was lying in the bed, asleep. Julio sat at her side. He looked up at Sharon. “Captain, the nurse just put more meds in her IV. She should sleep peacefully through the night.” He smiled. “She’s quiet this way, huh?”

Sharon nodded. “Too quiet.” 

Sharon and Rusty sat in the chairs on the other side of the bed. Sharon shuddered as she looked at the scars and gashes still present on her youngest detective. Rusty reached for her hand, and she took it gratefully. “She’ll be okay, Sharon.”

“I know.”

They sat like that for a while. And then the nurse came by to tell them visiting hours were over. Sharon looked at Rusty, and then she looked at Sykes and Sanchez, and back at the nurse, nodding. She and Rusty exited the room, unsurprised that Sanchez wasn’t behind them. The detective looked at the nurse. “I should stay to provide police protection, ma’am. Detective Sykes is a victim of gang violence.” 

The nurse nodded. Sharon turned to Sanchez. “Take tomorrow morning off, Detective.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Captain.” Then he sat back down. 

Sharon looked at Rusty. “Let’s grab some dinner, okay?”

He nodded. She didn’t expect him to fight her over that. 

On their way out of the hospital, he asked, “Why do you think he wanted to stay with her?”

“I suppose it’s because they’re partners.” She smiled. “In my experience, partners stick together through everything.” 

“That sounds nice.”

“It can be, yes.”

They got in her car, and buckled up. “So when can I start my driving lessons?”

She rolled her eyes. “In due time. I want you to join the chess team first. We’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay.”

She started the car and drove to Rusty’s favorite hamburger place.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172632.html)


	4. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)  


She was right about the case. It wasn’t what it seemed. An irrational woman took matters into her own hands and would spend most of her life in prison for it. Sharon shook her head. It didn’t have to be that way: Mrs. Elkins could have filed a complaint, told her husband the truth, or any number of options. Instead, she chose the one that led her to Sharon’s interview room. 

Sharon entered her condo, putting her purse down on the coffee table. Something wasn’t right. “Rusty? Are you home?”

She heard shuffling from his bedroom and moved closer. “Do I need to call Mr. Dunn?”

“No. I’m fine. I don’t feel great. Goodnight.”

He was hiding something. “What happened? Open the door.”

“All right. Just stay calm.”

When a teenager told an adult to stay calm, it was never a good sign. He opened the door, and she saw it was worse than she could have imagined. She covered her face. “Oh my god. What did he do to you?”

She sat him down on the sofa, and he explained what happened, promising that he hadn’t hit him back, asking if he should apologize. Apologize?! She had her own ideas for Mr. Dunn, some of which included a red beanbag, and others with bullets. 

She applied the Neosporin to his face after taking some photos. Then they sat together on the couch, and he let her hold him until he was ready for bed. 

“Goodnight, Sharon,” he muttered against her shirt. 

She bent to kiss the top of his head. “Goodnight.” 

He pulled away and got off the couch, heading into his bedroom. She shed the tears she’d been holding back. When she was cried out, she got her cell phone and called Andrea. 

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“It’s Rusty,” she sobbed. She’d thought she was cried out, but thinking about it made the feelings come back. 

“Oh, no! What happened?”

“Daniel hit him.”

“That’s...is he okay?”

“I think so. Physically anyway.” She cried some more. “It’s awful. He was so hesitant to trust his father, and the man does this. Rusty won’t want to trust anyone for a long time.”

“We’ll keep Dunn away from him, Sharon. He’ll stay with you, where he’s safe and loved.” Andrea sighed into the phone. “Do you want me to come over? I mean, I know it’s late, but maybe you should talk about this.”

“Please. I’ll text you my address.”

“I have it. I mean...I have many of the high ranking officer’s numbers and addresses in my work files.” 

“Of course. I’ll keep the front door open.”

Sharon ended the call and straightened up a bit. It didn’t take long because Rusty was becoming as conscientious about neatness as she. 

She retrieved two glasses and her favorite white wine, and then she waited on the sofa. 

/////////////////////////////////////////

The front door opened, and Andrea walked inside. “It’s nice in here, Sharon. Very homey, very you.”

Sharon smiled. “Thanks. Come on over, I’ll pour you some wine.”

Andrea sat on the sofa next to Sharon. “How’s Rusty?”

“Asleep, I hope. I rubbed some Neosporin on his cuts and bruises. Took pictures on my phone. Then I held him until he went to bed.” 

“You’re such a mom.”

Sharon blushed. “Yes. I can’t seem to escape it.”

“Good....that’s good.” She looked unsure of what to say next. “Do...we could plan our next move if you want.”

Sharon nodded. “We can talk. I want Rusty to decide what action to take. If we do this right, Dunn will never be a problem for him again, and I want to give him that chance.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “The good news--if there is any in this situation--is that you now hold all the power. Dunn assaulted a minor. You have photographic evidence. We can charge him.” She looked in Sharon’s eyes. “You said he was marrying a woman with little girls?” Sharon nodded. “Dunn would be flagged as a danger to children. That woman would be a fool to marry him. She could lose custody of her children if she did.”

“So, we have leverage.”

“Yes. I can pretty much assure you Daniel Dunn will never be a problem for Rusty again.”

“We shouldn’t forget about those girls, though.”

Andrea shook her head. “Assuming this is the route you and Rusty want to take, I can call DCFS and give them a tip.” She smirked. “He may make a deal with you and Rusty, but that doesn’t include me.”

“Why, Andrea Hobbs, remind me not to get on your bad side.” 

“Likewise, Sharon Raydor.” Andrea grinned. “I’ve heard about that beanbag gun incident.”

Sharon snorted. “That guy was asking for it. And so is Dunn.”

Andrea nodded. “And he won’t stand a chance against you and your team. Although I wouldn’t mind watching Rusty take care of it.” 

“I know. But I want him to see that the system can work. And I don’t want to see him exposed to more violence if I can help it. You know, his first words to me were ‘Don’t worry. I didn’t hit him back’.” 

“He’s more concerned with what you think of him than anything else.”

Sharon nodded. “I hope he knows I love him unconditionally, but he’s not used to love. It’ll take a while to reach him.”

Andrea patted Sharon’s shoulder. “But you’re patient.” 

“I am.”

“Are you getting tired?”

Sharon shook her head. “I’m not sure I could sleep. I keep seeing Rusty’s...”

“Then let’s find something on tv. Maybe there’s a really bad movie on we can laugh at.”

Sharon moved to get the remote from the coffee table and handed it to Andrea. “You pick something. I’ll get my fleece blanket.”

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “You know we live in LA, right?”

“And your point is?”

Andrea stifled a laugh. “Carry on.”

Sharon entered her bedroom. What was she doing keeping Andrea here so late? Although it didn’t seem like she was itching to go home. And it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who understood how her mind worked and had an equally active mind. She pulled her fleece off the foot of the bed and returned to the living room. 

She sat closer to Andrea than before. “Would you like to share the fleece?” At Andrea’s scrunched up face, Sharon added, “I promise it adds to the tv watching experience. Even Rusty agrees with me.”

“I can’t argue with that. Teenage approval is so rare, after all.” 

Sharon offered Andrea the other end of the blanket and Andrea took it. Sharon smiled as Andrea snuggled under it, fighting the urge to say, ‘I told you so.’ 

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “Don’t say it.”

“Whatever are you talking about counselor?” She looked at the tv screen. “What’s this?”

“One of those Hallmark movies.”

“The ones that wrap everything up in the last five minutes?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“What’s this one about?”

“I don’t know. I just put it on, remember?”

Sharon laughed. “You’re grumpy when you’re tired.”

“And you’re sweet.” Andrea slid closer to Sharon. “Although I know your secret. You’re always sweet.”

Sharon didn’t know what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything. They leaned against the back of the couch, and watched the movie. It was hard to follow. Something about a wedding dress that kept getting passed around. But no one seemed to actually get married in it. The people were prevented from marrying the wrong person, though. Where had that dress been when she needed it? 

They laughed at all the same parts and cringed at the melodrama. It was...fun. 

Sharon heard a door open. She turned to see Rusty. Had they woken him up? He yawned. “Sharon, what’s going on?” He waved to Andrea. “Hi, Ms. Hobbs.”

Andrea smiled. “Hi, Rusty.”

Sharon smiled. “I couldn’t sleep. And I wanted to talk to Andrea about Dunn and our options--”

“What are they? Because I’d really love to never see that man again.”

Andrea nodded. “You may have to see him once more for a few minutes, but I can pretty much guarantee he won’t be a problem for you anymore.”

Rusty rubbed his hands together. “Good. Thank you, both of you.” He looked at the tv screen. “What’s this?” He groaned. “One of those lame movies?”

Sharon smiled. “Yes. This one’s very lame. It’s wonderful.” She gestured to the couch. “Why don’t you have a seat? The three of us can be the laugh-track.”

Rusty shrugged. “Sure. It’s not like I could sleep anyway.”

“Oh, were we too loud?”

“No, Sharon. Not at all. I just...couldn’t sleep, and my face hurts.” 

“Oh, honey. Have a seat. Get under the blanket and I’ll get you something for the pain.”

Rusty sat next to Andrea. “She’s got you hooked on the fleece too, huh?”

Andrea nodded. “Yup.” 

“So what’s this about?”

Andrea reviewed the plot, and Sharon returned from the kitchen with two pain relievers and a glass of water, handing them to Rusty. He swallowed the pills and handed Sharon the glass, which she placed on the coffee table. Then she sat next to Rusty. “Did I miss anything?”

“This woman just caught her husband cheating,” Rusty said.

Sharon smiled. Her foster son was fully indoctrinated in the insanity. She leaned back and wrapped her arm around his back. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sitting between Sharon and DDA Hobbs, Rusty was comfortable. Safe. These women were his friends, and they were friends with each other. 

The three of them laughed at the movie as each couple was brought together because of an old wedding dress. 

After the credits rolled, another movie started right up. Rusty turned to Sharon. “Up for another one?” 

Sharon smiled at him and then looked over at Hobbs, who said, “Sure, why not?”

He grinned as the movie opened with a woman baking for a contest. The three of them would be doing a lot of laughing.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/173118.html)


	5. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)

 

Rusty faced his father down across the conference room table. He felt the support of everyone in the room, as Sharon demanded Dunn sign away his parental rights. Dunn looked at Rusty and said he’d ruined Dunn’s life. Rusty leaned against the table and said, “Good.”

After Dunn stormed out, the team celebrated around him, signing his freedom papers as witnesses. Sharon put her arm around him and told him he was part of their family. It was surreal. 

When the excitement was over, Sharon and Rusty sat down in her office. “What do we do now?”

“Now, we meet Andrea for dinner. After that, you and I are going home” She smirked. “Unless of course you want to emancipate yourself; then you’d have to take it up with DCFS.”

He snorted. “No, I think I’m happy going home with you. I just...I was wondering about something.” 

“What’s that?”

“What about those girls?”

“You mean Dunn’s future step-daughters?”

He nodded. “I...I don’t trust him with them.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I’m so very proud of you, you know that?” He smiled, and she continued, “Andrea will give DCFS a tip, and they’ll look into his character.” She shrugged. “I think, between that and the realization that he couldn’t follow through in the custody of his own son--” Rusty snorted. She continued, “Annie will probably run for the hills. I’m pretty sure Dunn was using her anyway.”

He nodded. “You two really thought of everything. Thank you. And I’ll thank her at dinner. I...she’s fun to hang out with. We should, you know, invite her over sometimes.”

She smiled. “I think so too. Maybe you can cook dinner for us one night.”

“Of course. We all know I’m the better cook.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hey, I fed both my kids all their lives and they were perfectly fine.” She smirked. “Of course, I took them out to eat quite a bit.”

“Will I meet them one day?”

“Yeah, they’ll be coming over during Christmas. They’re looking forward to meeting you, you know.”

“You told them about me?”

“I told them I was living with a remarkable young man whom I want to be part of our family, yes. And they can’t wait to learn all about you. Ricky always wanted a little brother, and Jen would love not to be the youngest anymore.”

“They’re not gonna torture me, are they?”

“Honey, do you really think I’d let anyone torture you?”

He shook his head. “I just...I never had siblings. Now I have two. It’s...new.”

“Well, if you want to talk to them a few times before you meet them, that’ll be fine. I want you to feel as comfortable with them as you do with me.” She looked him in the eye. “You are comfortable with me, right?”

He nodded. 

“Good. Now, let’s go.” She smiled. “Andrea’s probably wondering where we are.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////

The months leading up to the summer were a whirlwind of activity. Andrea and Sharon continued to be friends, and Rusty liked spending time with them. They went to the movies, ate out. Rusty cooked for them one night, and then he learned Andrea was a good cook too, so they cooked together a few times. 

He liked her. She’d grown up in a poor family and was the first person in her family to go to college. She wanted to become a lawyer to fight the injustice she saw in her neighborhood every day. 

_“Is that something I could do one day?”_

_She nodded. “As smart as you are, there’s very little you couldn’t do.” She smiled. “Now hand me that knife. I’ll be doing the cutting today, mister.”_

Instead of giving him driving lessons through a driving school, Sharon taught him herself. She was very patient, and he was very careful. He drove them to school in the morning and back to the station when Sharon came to pick him up. He passed his driver’s test with flying colors and he celebrated by taking Sharon and Andrea to his favorite burger place. 

On his birthday, Sharon handed him a wrapped gift, and when he opened it, there were car keys. She and Andrea smiled at him and told him to look outside. There was a car--the one he wanted--with a bow on the hood. He rushed back inside and hugged them both. 

Sharon laid down all the rules - he could drive to school and home and the station, and maybe go other places with Sharon’s permission. He was to call or text her whenever he arrived at a destination, and he wasn’t to drive any passengers whom Sharon hadn’t met. 

Andrea nodded as Sharon spoke. They were obviously working together, but Rusty didn’t care. He had a car, and it was his birthday. He could always try to finagle out of the rules later. He was getting quite good at debating with Sharon. He’d even won a few times, but he had a suspicion she’d let him. 

Sharon enrolled him in summer school. She and Rusty argued about it, but she convinced him he would graduate faster if he took those courses over the summer, and of course, she used his aspirations for college and law school as leverage. So he had to agree. 

Summer school turned out to be fun. He made friends, and his best friend was Kris. She was really nice and smart, so they could study together. They texted back and forth a lot, but he wasn’t ready to introduce her to Sharon yet. She would think they were dating or something, and he wasn’t ready to have that conversation with her yet. 

Everything was going great until he met DDA Rios. 

//////////////////////////////////////

“Can’t you do something about her, Andrea? She’s awful. Even Sharon can’t stand her. I called Emma an ‘asshole,’ and Sharon didn’t even yell at me.”

Sharon nodded. “It’s true. We don’t like her. And as a professional officer of the law who has worked with many DDAs over the years, I have serious concerns about DDA Rios’s professionalism and maturity to handle this case--or any case.”

Rusty knew it was serious because Sharon didn’t speak like ‘Captain Raydor’ when she was home unless she was working on a case. 

They were eating the dinner that Andrea and Rusty had made together. Andrea made the mistake of bringing up the new DDA, and Rusty launched into a tirade, as Sharon nodded in agreement. Seriously, she didn’t even bat an eye as Rusty cursed. That meant Sharon thought the ‘situation merited those words,’ as she said during one of their ‘Rios is awful’ talks. 

Andrea shook her head and finished chewing her bite of steak. “I’m afraid my hands are tied, guys. The DA is trying to lighten my load. You know, because I’m transitioning into becoming the Chief DDA in a few months. Plus, there’s the conflict of interest.”

“What conflict?” Rusty asked. That time Sharon shot him a look, but it was because he spoke with his mouth full. He apologized with his eyes and turned back to Andrea.

“My relationship with both of you. The defense would love to say I spent our off time together coaching you, Rusty. Aside from that, I assisted Brenda in implicating Stroh. He can’t prove that, but he knows. And the defense will use it against the case. So, I’m afraid you’re stuck with Rios.” She shrugged. “Now, as to why she’s working your other cases, I don’t know. She’s in the pool now, but if you’d like I could make a suggestion to the DA that they send DDAs who can stand the sight of blood.”

“And don’t talk like valley girls, please,” Sharon said.

Andrea laughed. “That too.”

“What? I don’t get it. What are valley girls?” Rusty asked.

“Girls who were born in the valley, which I’m not sure Rios was, who sound stupid when they talk,” Andrea said.

“Like Rios!” Rusty said. 

Sharon and Andrea giggled. Rusty shook his head. He was clearly stuck with Rios, but he was happy for Andrea, and with the two of them around, he could get through the case.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/173336.html)


	6. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.   
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)  


That night, Rusty heard a sound at the front door. It wasn’t Andrea because she’d left after dinner. The footsteps became louder and closer, and someone tried to get into his room. His door was locked, so the guy--Rusty was convinced it was a man--walked away. 

Rusty bolted out of bed and crept into Sharon’s room. He gently put his hand on her mouth, and she woke up, terrified. “There’s someone in the house.”

She signaled for him to stay in her room, and she retrieved her gun and moved out into the hall. 

He stayed for a few moments, but there was no way he was gonna hide when Sharon could be in danger. He looked for something he could use. His eyes settled on the lamp in her corner. He unplugged it and held it, ready to strike if he had to. 

When he got into the kitchen, Sharon was talking to a man. He held the lamp in front of him. “Sharon, who is this guy?”

The man explained he was Sharon’s husband. He could see why she didn’t have anything nice to say about him. Sharon was clearly the settler in their relationship. However, he didn’t seem to be a threat. 

Jackson talked a lot. Something about not wanting to live in Nevada anymore. Landing a gig as a public defender. Sharon made it clear he was sleeping on the couch. Then she was on the phone with someone, talking in her ‘Captain Raydor’ voice, and telling Rusty to put the lamp down and go to bed. 

Rusty did as she asked, his head filled with questions. He wanted to talk to someone, but Sharon was clearly busy, and it was too late to call Andrea.

//////////////////////////////////////////

“How you making out, honey?” Andrea asked. She offered to take Sharon to lunch after hearing about her late night visitor.

“I don’t know whether I’m more tired or angry. Both for sure. And you wouldn’t believe how he had them all eating out of his hand--even Rusty.” She made an undignified huff and was too angry to care. 

Andrea reached across the table and rubbed Sharon’s hand. “He’ll be gone soon. You said yourself he only stays around long enough to get what he wants. Once he either gets it or realizes he can’t, he’ll leave. In the meantime, what are you gonna do?”

“He’s supposedly looking for an apartment.” She rolled her eyes. “How he could possibly afford the lease, I don’t know.”

“You won’t--”

Sharon shot her a look. “No. I spent years getting untangled from his mess, and I’m still not completely out of it. That’s why we’re still married, after all.”

“And the religious reason?”

“His excuse not mine. Truth be told, I’ve become disillusioned with the Church. If priests can get away with all of these unspeakable acts for years, I don’t believe anyone has the right to tell me I should stay married. And my parents certainly want me to drop him.”

“Is there a little piece of you who still loves him?”

Sharon thought a minute. Then she shook her head. “No. I see glimmers of the man I married, but then I remember...everything. I can’t love a man who pisses away his income when he has two children to care for--”

“And a wife.”

“And a wife. No. The man hasn’t made an effort to even talk to his kids in five years. I know they’re angry with him--and have every right to be. I know they don’t want to talk to him, but that doesn’t excuse him for not trying.”

“And you? What about you, Sharon?”

“I’ve made peace with it. I made the life I wanted. Raised my kids the way I wanted them to grow up. Created a home out of my condo. Built a career. And now with Rusty and...and you--” Andrea’s eyes lit up, and Sharon continued, “I’m happy and proud of the life I’ve created. I just want Jackson to leave before he dismantles anything.” 

“I’m happy with you and Rusty too. And I’m here for both of you. You know that, right?”

Sharon smiled. “Of course, honey. I..we couldn’t have gone through everything without you.”

“Well, that’s what you do when you love people. You take care of them.”

Sharon didn’t know what to say to that. She knew she loved them and wanted to care for them, and to hear Andrea felt the same way... She knew Rusty had her back. (Hence the lamp.) She shook her head to stop the giggles but failed. Andrea raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?”

Sharon told her about Rusty’s creative use of the lamp, and they were both roaring with laughter. “At least you know he wouldn’t hesitate to defend you and himself.” 

Sharon nodded. “I love him, and I’m scared he’s getting close to Jack. I told him not to, but Rusty doesn’t understand. We’ll have to have a long talk when Jackson leaves.”

They finished their lunch. When they finished, Andrea gave Sharon a hug, and Sharon realized that was what she’d been looking for. Someone to hold her. Someone to love her. Her parents had always said she deserved better, and Sharon knew they were right, and she’d looked for ‘better’ diligently, but it wasn’t until that moment that she found it. 

“I love you,” Sharon said.

Andrea grinned. “I’m glad to hear that because I think I love you too.” She hugged her again. “But you’re not ready yet, Sharon.”

Sharon nodded. “We shouldn’t start anything until I dump my baggage.” 

“Glad you see it that way, baby. I’ve gotta say, though, my discipline may fail me. I hope yours is better.”

“That’s how I made Captain, you know.” Sharon snuggled against Andrea, indulging in the warmth and love just a minute longer, and then she pulled away. “I have to get back. I’ll call you tonight.”

“You’d better, Sharon Raydor, or I’ll call you.”

Sharon shot her a grin, and then she turned around and walked away.   
  
[Next Chapter](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/173600.html)


	7. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...

Title: A New Family  
Rating: T  
Characters: Sharon, Rusty, Andrea, eventually Sharon/Andrea  
Disclaimer: don't own them  
Summary: Rusty finds what he's been looking for his whole life...  
A/N: Written for the lovely [](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/profile)[**defyingnormalcy**](http://defyingnormalcy.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. Happy Birthday!  
A/N2: Thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
A/N3: [Chapter One](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/172259.html)

Just for a moment, Jack made him wonder what it would be like to have a father and a mother living together. He knew Sharon wasn’t happy in her marriage, but she wouldn’t tell him why. But when it came out that Jack didn’t want to call his kids, Rusty understood. Jack was just like Rusty’s mother, a liar, and an irresponsible parent. 

Rusty would be nice to Jack, mostly for Sharon’s benefit, but he wouldn’t trust him. 

Why did the man have to be so fun, though? And it was nice for someone to be there to take the attention away from Rusty and the terrible case and his threat level. 

Anyway, Rusty was smart enough to know Jack would stay as long as Sharon let him, so he might as well make the best of it. Like he’d done his whole life.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rusty came home from the dinner. Jack was right. Kris’s parents had freaked when he brought up his role as the material witness in a major murder case. The father asked a lot of questions. It was overwhelming at first; but then he remembered he wasn’t allowed to discuss the case with anyone besides Creepy Emma. 

Kris brought up Rusty’s threat level, and that really freaked out her mother. 

However, the dinner was very calm. The mother’s freakout was subdued; the father’s questions were never above a whisper. But Rusty could hear everything they weren’t saying. He wanted to disappear, but Sharon said he shouldn’t run away every time he faced something he didn’t like, and Kris needed him. 

He was glad to get home, but when he got in the door, he found Sharon sitting on the sofa. She was clutching a pillow to her chest and crying. He walked toward her. “Sharon?”

She turned to him. “Hey, honey. How was the dinner?” 

He sat on the couch next to her. “Awful. But we’ll get to that later. Are you okay? Where’s Jack? He was acting strange when he left the station.”

“Jack’s gone. He left a note, but I tore it up.”

“Why’d he leave?”

She shrugged. “Who knows. I guess he didn’t like how I handled my case.”

“That’s not a reason to have a temper tantrum, Sharon. Even Emma doesn’t stamp her feet that much.”

Sharon laughed. “You’re right. And I’m glad he’s gone.” She sighed. “I know you liked him. And I’m sorry about the turmoil that’s been happening here for the last few weeks.”

He hugged her. “You told me not to get too close to him, and I didn’t. I promise.”

“No?”

He shook his head. “I liked him, but I knew he was a liar and irresponsible. I was mostly nice to him for you, Sharon.”

“For me?” She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t want to make it harder for you.”

“Oh, honey.” She held him closer and kissed his forehead. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” 

“And I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What’s that?”

“How would you feel about me and Andrea--”

“Getting married? I’m totally cool with that, but I’m pretty sure you’d have to be divorced first.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “You! You mean, you knew?! We weren’t even dating.”

He shrugged. “It looked like you were to me. And I like you two together. You smile more when she’s around, Sharon. I like your smile. And Jack didn’t make you smile, not like she does anyway.”

She beamed at him. “Why don’t I give her a call?”

He grinned. “Yeah, and I’ll turn on Hallmark in the meantime. Get your blanket.”

////////////////////////////////////////////

Sharon got off the sofa, calling Andrea and running to her bedroom for the fleece. Andrea answered, “Hi, baby.”

“Hi. You wanna come over. Rusty’s turning on Hallmark as we speak.” 

“Are you sure? It can’t be--”

“I’m very sure, baby. And Rusty already knew. He thinks we should get married.”

“You’d have to get divorced first.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Our son is very smart.”

Sharon looked over at the wonderful boy on their sofa. “Yes he is.” 

“Well, I won’t propose tonight, but I would like to stay over.” 

“Just try to leave. I’ll block the door with my beanbag gun.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I’ll make my trail mix.”

Sharon ended the call and threw the blanket onto the couch. 

“A movie just started,” Rusty said. 

“Great. Get ready to tell us everything,” she said on her way into the kitchen. 

She made the trail mix and placed it on the coffee table. She’d just sat down when Andrea burst in the door. Sharon beamed at her, but Rusty beat her to the punch. “Hey, Andrea. A movie just started and it looks really cheesy.” 

Andrea smiled. “Awesome.” She went to the sofa, kissing Sharon for the first time. Sharon and Andrea looked at Rusty. “You’re okay with this, right?” Sharon asked. 

Rusty nodded. “You two are my family. I love you.”

Sharon sat with two of the most important people in her life by her side, holding them both to her. They wrapped the blanket around them, Sharon holding the trail mix on her lap as they shared it. 

Rusty was right. The movie was really cheesy, but that didn’t stop them from watching another one right after it. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Watching the two women share their love with each other--and him--Rusty understood what he’d been missing his whole life. He didn’t need a father figure, although he valued Lieutenant Provenza and Buzz a lot. He just needed two parents who loved him and each other, and he had that with Sharon and Andrea. 

It also made him brave. Kris was great, and he liked her a lot, but he didn’t like her the way she liked him, and it wasn’t fair to her to lead her on, and it wasn’t healthy for him to pretend anymore. He needed to talk to her. But first he needed advice. 

“Hey, you guys?” They looked at him. “I’m...can we talk about something tomorrow?”

“Is anything wrong, honey?” Sharon asked.

Rusty smiled. “No. Everything’s great. I just...I need to stop running away.” 

Sharon beamed at him. “I’m so proud to hear you say that.”

He leaned his head on her shoulder and focused on the screen. His life would never be simple like those movies, resolving in the last five minutes, but he had a family, and that was...new. 


End file.
